1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for measuring a progress or a performance of an application that performs a data processing and a predetermined function in a computing environment using micro-architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to propagation of personal mobile terminals and an increased amount of processing information, computing devices may process relatively complex and varied applications simultaneously. An increase in a number of applications, such as a multimedia using a real-time process, may entail an increased number of requirements for system performance of the computing devices and thus, a single processor may not process the applications efficiently.
To handle issues described in the foregoing, a semiconductor integration technology and a multi-processor computing technology have been introduced. Using multiple processors may have merits in terms of energy efficiency and performance enhancement when compared to the single processor. However, design and development of a system using the multiple processors may be difficult, and in particular, verification of a system having concurrency may be difficult. A verification cost of the system having concurrency may increase in proportion to a number of cores of a development period of a conventional successive system raised to a second power. Various schemes have been introduced to reduce the verification cost, and a function basically used for embodying the various schemes effectively may correspond to accurately measuring a performance and progress of an application program that performs various instructions.